she's bitter (but we have your heart)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Felicity interrupts Oliver's meeting with Isabel Rochev, but for good reason. Established Olicity. FutureFamily!Olicity Oneshot


Oliver Queen tapped his fingers against his thigh impatiently. He resisted the increasing urge to check his watch again.

God, could Isabel prattle on. She hadn't shut up for their entire, interminable hour long meeting. A meting that was now almost at the hour and a half mark.

"Oliver!" Isabel snapped, a scowl resting on her face, "Have you even heard a word I said?"

Oliver waved a hand in the air, "QC is doing better in stocks, not as well as you'd like. Revenue has increased, while expenses are going down. We need to have a meeting with Barry…I miss anything?"

He grinned as Isabel's scowl deepened.

"You're ridiculous!" she hissed, "treating this company like a joke! I would've hoped that starting a family would've matured you, but I guess not!'

Oliver rolled his eyes, but then he brightened when he saw that Felicity was just outside his office odors.

He waved her in, just as Isabel was turning to see who it was.

"Oh good, Felicia's here. I was just starting to get a caffeine headache," Isabel snapped her fingers, "Half-car, no fat, skinny Americano."

Oliver stifled a laugh at the look on Felicity's face. Her mouth had dropped open, and her eye brows had angled into a deep frown.

"Number one," Felicity held up a finger, "My name is Felicity. Felicity Queen. I know you like to pretend that Oliver's still a stupid bachelor that'll fall for your supposed charm, but he's married. To me. Number two, I am no longer Oliver's assistant. I work in IT. I will not be getting you coffee, now or ever. So if your not-as-skinny-as-you-think-it-is ass wants an Americano, you're going to have to make the super long trip to Starbucks on your own."

Oliver laughed outright as the dumbfounded look on Isabel's face.

"Excuse me?" Isabel snapped, standing up and turning to face Felicity.

Oliver watched as his wife rolled her eyes and rested a hand on her six month baby bump, "You heard me. Now, you'll need to leave. Oliver and I have somewhere to be."

Felicity gave Isabel a sickly sweet smile, and waited.

Isabel turned to give Oliver a dirty look, "You need to learn how to control your wife!"

Oliver shook his head, "On no, The only one that controls Felicity is Felicity. And like she said, we have somewhere to be."

Isabel made an angry noise and stalked to the door, slamming it behind her.

Felicity giggled once the sound of Isabel's heels was no longer noticeable, "That was awesome!"

Oliver shook his head, and moved out from behind his desk to wrap Felicity in his arms, "I can't believe you said that to her. And at the same time, I can."

Felicity tilted her head up to kiss the side of Oliver's jaw, "Thank you for believing it."

Oliver grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go. We have to stop by the florist before we head over to the school."

"Don't go crazy with the flowers, Oliver. Bea's only seven. She does not need a bouquet the size of me for competing in the first grade spelling bee," Felicity reminded her husband as they walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, but she needs a huge bouquet for winning the first grade spelling bee," Oliver pointed out as felicity rested against his side.

"You don't know that she'll win," Felicity pointed out, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the pride in Oliver's tone.

"Of course she'll win! She's got her mom's genes," Oliver looped his hand around Felicity's waist and rested it against the side of her stomach.

"You're ridiculous," Felicity said, affection evident in her tone.

"You know, that's the second time I've been called ridiculous in less than an hour. I have to say, I like the way it comes out of your mouth better," Oliver said, holding open the door for her.

"You like everything better with my mouth," Felicity replied absentmindedly. Oliver's muffled laughter clued her in, "Oh god! I can't help it. It's a reflex, a bad reflex. Is there anyway we can buy me a filter for my mouth?"

"I like your innuendos," Oliver laughed.

Felicity turned pink, "You'd think they'd stop once I finally married you. But, no. They've gotten worse!"

"Probably because instead of saying them, you can say them and then do them," The CEO said, purposely hiding his face as they climbed into the car.

Felicity's gasp of shock was not unexpected, "Oliver Queen! You are the worst!"

"I know. Now come on. Stop distracting me with your innuendos. We have places to be." Oliver started the car as Felicity slouched down in the passenger seat.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they had gotten a (normal sized) bouquet of flowers for their daughter, and an action figure for their five-year-old son.

"I still don't know why you insisted on getting a toy for Theo," Felicity said as they walked into the school.

"Because I want to make sure he doesn't think we love Bee more," Oliver said, and Felicity couldn't fault his reasoning.

The spelling bee went off with only a minor time delay, and after listening to a group of one hundred seven-year-olds try (and sometimes fail) to spell words, Beatrice Queen was the lone first grader standing.

Oliver and Felicity watched as their daughter walked to the microphone for her last (and if she spelt it right, winning) word.

"Okay, Bea, spell 'vigilante,'" the girl's teacher said.

Oliver and Felicity shared a look and a smile.

On stage, Bea grinned, "Vigilante. V-I-G-I-L-A-N-T-E. Vigilante."

Before the teacher could say that the spelling was correct, Oliver and Felicity were on their feet, clapping and cheering.

Bea saw them and waved wildly, grinning.

Once she had been given her medal, Bea ran off the stage and into Oliver's waiting arms.

"Daddy! I won! Did you see? I won!" she said, laughing as Oliver pressed a thousand kisses all over her face.

"I saw, baby! You were amazing!" Oliver smiled, "You got hard words too. I don't know if I can spell vigilante."

Felicity watched as Bea gave Oliver a disbelieving look, "Daddy, you're a CEO. You gotta know how to spell big words."

Oliver tipped his head, "Maybe you're right. But I still think you're smarter than your old dad."

Bea looked pleased with his statement and planted a kiss on Oliver's stubble covered cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Felicity rested her hand on her daughter's back, stroking the dark blonde curls that were also resting there.

"Thanks, mommy!" Bea's eyes went wide when she saw the bouquet of flowers in Felicity's arms, "Are those for me?"

Felicity and Oliver laughed.

"All for you," Felicity brought the flowers up and Bea wrapped her skinny arms around them.

"They're beautiful," she breathed, a perfect imitation of her Aunt Thea.

"I'm glad you like them, bug. Now, how about we go pick up that brother of yours from kindergarten and get some ice cream?" Oliver suggested, heading to the door with Bea in his arms and Felicity at his side.

"Yeah! I want strawberry!" Oliver only winced a little bit as she screamed her choice of frozen dessert into his ear.

Felicity hung back a step, and watched as her husband and daughter bent their heads together and whispered conspiratorially.

She rested her hands across her stomach, and smiled widely. The three Queen kids and their dad pushed her buttons, but she loved them anyway.

* * *

**A/N: More Olicity goodness. This one is a oneshot, that kind of fits in between two future chapters of my multi-chap. You don't have to read that one, but it would be nice if you did. **

**I hope you guys liked this, and please review! =)**


End file.
